Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can prevent an electric field from flowing into a display region from a connection region between a gate link line and a gate line.
Discussion of the Related Art
Facing information society, display field of displaying electric information signals has been rapidly advanced, and accordingly, various flat display devices have been developed and used. As flat display devices, a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and the like are used.
Among the flat display devices, LCDs are widely used because they have advantages of small size, light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a boundary portion between a display region and a non-display region of an array substrate of an LCD according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, pixel regions P defined by gate and data lines GL and DL crossing each other are arranged in a display region AA, and a common transfer line CTL extends in an extension direction of the data line DL in a non-display region NA outside the display region AA.
A gate driving circuit (not shown) outputting gate voltage to the respective gate lines GL is located outside the common transfer line CTL. The gate voltage from the gate driving circuit is transferred to the gate line GL through a gate link line GLL.
The gate link line GLL traverses the common transfer line CTL and is connected to the gate line GL at a connection region CA near the display region AA.
However, since the connection region CA is located near the display region AA, an electric field produced at the connection region CA by the gate voltage flows inside the display region AA. This electric field directly influences the outermost pixels P of the display region AA, and thus arrangement of liquid crystal molecules are abnormally changed.
In this regard, the gate voltage is applied continuously in a DC type, thus a DC electric field flowing from the connection region CA is accumulated and continuously influences the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules of the outermost pixels P, and thus the liquid crystal molecules of the outermost pixels P are abnormally arranged. Thus, a display quality defect, such as an outermost column line being seen relatively brighter, happens.